Panda Hero
Hintergrund Panda Hero ist Hachi's 18. Arbeit. Der Song ist nicht nur zu einem seiner bekanntesten geworden, sondern auch zu einem der beliebtesten von Gumi. Zur Bedeutung des Textes gibst es verschiedene Theorien. Die verbreitetsten sind, dass Panda Hero der Anführer einer Gang ist, die Opium verkauft oder dass er für Gangs, die Basball spielen, um an Opium zu kommen, das Spiel für einen Teil der Einnahmen gewinnt. Der "Panda" ist in Panda Hero, da er durch seine schwarz umrandeten Augen die Augenringe aufgrund von Schlafmangel oder Drogensucht symbolisieren soll. Text Japanisch= 廃材にパイプ　錆びた車輪 銘々に狂った絵画の市 黄色いダーツ盤に注射の針と ホームベース縫糸の手 お困りならばあいつを呼べ 送電等が囲むグラウンド 白黒曖昧な正義のヒーロー 左手には金属バット ノイズだけ吐いて犬ラジオ フラフラにネオンバニーガール 相場はオピウムの種一粒 奥の方に呑まれていく 「一つ頼むぜお願いだ」 カラカラの林檎差し出して 何でもないような声で愚図って さあ何処にもいけないな パッパッパラッパパパラパ 煙る蒸気喧騒の目 パッパッパラッパパパラパ ここで登場ピンチヒッター パッパッパラッパパパラパ あれはきっとパンダヒーロー パッパッパラッパパパラパ さらば一昨日殺人ライナー カニバリズムと言葉だけ 歌うアンドロイドと遊んでる きっと嫌われたんだ我がヒーロー きっと望まれてんだほらヒーロー カニバリズムと言葉だけ 歌うアンドロイドと遊んでる きっと嫌われたんだ我がヒーロー きっと望まれてんだほらヒーロー パッパッパラッパパパラパ 狙い眩む三遊間 パッパッパラッパパパラパ ここで登場ピンチパンナー パッパッパラッパパパラパ つまり二点ビハインド パッパッパラッパパパラパ 上手くいかない感情制限 バケツ被った猫が泣く 一人また一人消えていく 今更どうしようもないこのゲーム さあ何処にも行けないな パッパッパラッパパパラパ かなる売女暴言の目 パッパッパラッパパパラパ ブザー蜘蛛の仔警報灯 パッパッパラッパパパラパ あれはきっとパンダヒーロー パッパッパラッパパパラパ さらば一昨日殺人ライナー 壊して回れブラウン管 さらば一昨日殺人ライナー |-|Romaji= haizai ni paipu sabita sharin meimei ni kurutta kaiga no ichi kiiroi daatsu ban ni chuusha no hari to hoomu beesu ni houshi no te okomari naraba aitsu wo yobe souden tou ga kakomu guraundo shiro kuro aimai na seigi no hiiroo hidari te ni wa kinzoku batto noizu dake haite inu rajio fura fura ni neon banii gaaru souba wa opiumu no tane hito tsubu oku no hou ni nomarete iku "hitotsu tanomu ze, onegai da" kara kara no ringo sashi dashite nan demo nai you na koe de guzutte saa doko ni mo ikenai na pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa kemuru jouki kensou no me pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa koko de toujou pinchi hittaa pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa are wa kitto panda hiiroo pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa saraba ototoi satsujin rainaa kanibarizumu to kotoba dake utau andoroido (Android) to asonderu kitto kirawaretenda wa ga hiiroo kitto nozomaretenda hora hiiroo kanibarizumu to kotoba dake utau andoroido (Android) to asonderu kitto kirawaretenda wa ga hiiroo kitto nozomaretenda hora hiiroo pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa nerai kuramu sanyuukan pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa koko de toujou pinchi rannaa pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa tsumari ni-ten bihaindo pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa umaku ikanai kanjou seigen kanjou seigen kanjou seigen kanjou seigen baketsu kabutta neko ga naku hitori mata hitori kiete iku ima sara dou shiyou mo nai kono geemu saa doko ni mo ikenai na pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa kanaru baita bougen no me pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa buzaa kumo no ko keihou tou pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa are wa kitto panda hiiroo pa-ppa-ppa-ra-ppa-pa-pa-ra-pa saraba ototoi satsujin rainaa kowashite maware buraun kan saraba ototoi satsujin rainaa |-|Englisch= Pipes mixed in with scrap, 'n' wheels rusted stuck; Here's a town of pictures, all running amok Needles sticking from a long-faded dartboard, And a knitted hand lying on home base If you're ever troubled, you know who to call, At watchtower field, arena for brawls There we find our black-and-white-and-amoral hero, Gripping to a metal bat, left-handed All we hear is noise, barked from a radio; See, a blinking-neon bunny girl What they're dealing in is some kind of opium Deeper inward, they're all gulping it down "I'll be taking one, that's my only request," All they can present's an apple, dried up Grumbling lamentably and going the motions Now, there's nowhere for any to run! Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Smoking with steam, yes, there's riot in those eyes Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Now up to bat, it's our pinch hitter Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah We have no doubts, that's our Panda Hero Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah So long to yesteryear's killer liner! Cannibalism's the only word that they'll say With singing androids, that's who they choose to play Well, of course we do despise them - yes, our one hero, But, of course we long to see them - come, our one hero! Cannibalism's the only word that they'll say With singing androids, that's who they choose to play Well, of course we do despise them - yes, our one hero, But, of course we long to see them - come, our one hero! Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah From third to shortstop, our aim is going wild Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Now on the base, it's our pinch runner Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah To put it simply, we're two points behind Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah We've got a feeling that this just won't end well... Adorned with a bucket, a cat wails loud, One, oh yes, another has now been stricken out Now there's surely not a chance to turn this game's tables; Now, there's nowhere for any to run! Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah A peddling girl, glaring eyes so harsh and stark Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Buzzers, a spider child, warning lights Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah We have no doubts, that's our Panda Hero Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah So long to yesteryear's killer liner! Break to pieces, run the bases, smash the CRT! So long to yesteryear's killer liner! |-|Deutsch= Rohre vermischt mit Schrott, und verrostete Räder stecken fest. Hier ist eine Stadt der Bilder, alles läuft Amok. Nadeln stehen aus einer lange verblassten Dartscheibe hervor Und eine gestrickte Hand liegt auf der Home Base. Wenn du mal Probleme hast, weißt du, wen du anrufen musst. Auf dem Wachturmfeld, der Arena für Schlägereien, finden wir unseren schwarz-weißen unmoralischen Helden zu einem metallenen Schläger greifend, linkshändig. Alles, was wir hören, sind Geräusche aus einem Radio. Schau, ein blinkendes Neon-Bunny Girl. Womit sie handeln ist eine Art Opium. Tiefer nach innen, sie alle schlucken es. "Ich werde einen nehmen, das ist mein einziger Wunsch." Alles, was sie vorzeigen können ist ein Apfel, ausgetrocknet. Jämmerliches Murren und automatische Bewegungen. Jetzt gibt es keinen Ort zur Rückkehr, für niemanden! Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Rauchend mit Dampf, ja, da ist ein Aufruhr in diesen Augen. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Nun am Schlag ist unser Pinch Hitter. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Wir haben keine Zweifel, das ist unser Panda Hero. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah So lang bis zum vergangenen Killer Liner! Kannibalismus ist das einzige Wort, das sie sagen. Mit singenden Androiden, das ist, was sie sich zum Spielen ausgesucht haben. Gut, natürlich verachten wir sie - ja, unser einer Held, aber, natürlich sehnen wir uns, sie zu sehen - komm, unser einer Held! Kannibalismus ist das einzige Wort, das sie sagen. Mit singenden Androiden, das ist, was sie sich zum Spielen ausgesucht haben. Gut, natürlich verachten wir sie - ja, unser einer Held, aber, natürlich sehnen wir uns, sie zu sehen - komm, unser einer Held! Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Von der dritten bis zum Shortstop, unser Ziel spielt verrückt. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Jetzt auf der Base - unser Pinch Runner. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Um es kurz zu machen, wir liegen zwei Punkte zurück. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Wir haben das Gefühl, dass das einfach nicht gut endet... Geschmückt mit einem Eimer, eine Katze jault laut. Eins, oh ja, ein anderer ist nun out. Jetzt gibt es sicher keine Chance mehr, das Blatt zu wenden. Jetzt gibt es keinen Ort zur Rückkehr, für niemanden! Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Ein sich verkaufendes Mädchen, grelle Augen - so streng und rau. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Surren, ein Spinnenkind, Warnlichter. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Wir haben keine Zweifel, das ist unser Panda Hero. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah So lang bis zum vergangenen Killer Liner! Brich in Stücke, renn über die Bases, zerschmettere den Platz! So lang bis zum vergangenen Killer Liner! Andere Versionen Hatsune.Miku.600.1256837.jpg|Miku-tan's English Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPrmM0HBk_E Rimokon.600.987417.jpg|DakartsAgony's German Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDs-TUs9xN8 Amatsuki.(Nico.Nico.Singer).full.1325964.jpg|Shamuon's & Amatsuki's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nkTG4BDMP8 Kagamine.Mirrors.600.70777.jpg|Rin's & Len's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cojI06ofHy4 Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus (30 People)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arpu67bC36c Nico.Nico.Singer.full.373346.jpg|Nico Nico Chrorus (200 People)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa5o7vRwsa4 MAYU.(Vocaloid).600.1597386.jpg|MAYU's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6nHLz7QvYY Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hachi